


协议婚姻

by mengcptan



Category: no - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 22:28:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21043814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mengcptan/pseuds/mengcptan





	协议婚姻

01

对于演员这个职业来说，婚姻是个说不清道不明的话题。有的人私定终身，和无名之辈白头偕老；有的人为了争名夺利，和不相爱的人形婚；还有的人爱而不得，打一辈子光棍。演员的婚姻是大众最津津乐道的八卦，一些空穴来风的小道消息也足以让吃瓜群众拍案叫绝。

朱一龙在挑选结婚对象的时候并没有考虑太多，他自认为不会对哪个alpha死心塌地，他有自己的生活，有自己的演艺道路，就算喜结良缘也不会和对方形影不离，两个人都会有各自的人生，只不过需要找一个志同道合，可以帮忙度过发情期的稳定伴侣。

刘昊然其实抱着和朱一龙一样的想法，演员因为职业的特殊性，和伴侣总是会异地，他们不用住在一起，不用每天见面，也不会互相怀疑，只是合作互帮互助解决生理问题的关系。一个漂亮、没有黑历史、也不作妖、为人善良、给彼此距离感的结婚对象，朱一龙实在是再好不过了。

经过几次活动上的见面，朱一龙和刘昊然交谈了各自的想法，一拍即合，官宣领证。

撇开其他不说，刘昊然是个很好的朋友，大众好评度高、身材高挑、五官端正、业务能力好、没有不良嗜好，他们如果没有婚姻关系，也许会成为交心的朋友，朱一龙甚至还挺想和他名义上的丈夫有一场合作，但因为线路、资源、圈子的不一样，两人实际上并没有过正式的合作，有的不过是作为夫妻身份受邀出现在公开场合。

每次两个人手挽着手出席活动，都切切实实维持着琴瑟和鸣相敬如宾的样子。牵手、拥抱、接吻，这些对于普通情侣来说稀松平常的事情，他们只会在公开正式的场合做，来向外界塑造出一对娱乐圈模范情侣的人设。

除了各自的唯粉，其他吃瓜群众确实是这么觉得的，每当有哪对娱乐圈的情侣关系破裂、离婚、出轨等等花边新闻出现，营销号总是会把刘昊然朱一龙放在首页作为正面教材，抢热评的内容总是“哪天刘昊然和朱一龙离婚，我就不再相信爱情了”，与此同时，又会有营销号把两人的恋爱史添油加醋夸夸其词地做成长图，几万转赞评轻松到手，毕竟两个帅哥的爱情谁不爱看呢？

然而这段在外人看来天造地设天作之合的夫妻关系，在粉丝眼里就不一样了，每天粉丝都要为了莫须有的消息撕得天翻地覆，一边认为朱一龙嫁给刘昊然是这辈子最错误的决定，明明就是形婚，不过是名义上的夫妻，结了婚之后资源直线下降，不是说刘昊然是出了名的电影咖吗，作为夫妻不该把自己的资源置换给对方吗。

一边认为刘昊然这么小的年纪就结了婚，还是和绯闻男友难舍难分的男明星，年级差了也太多了吧，这是娶老婆还是认小叔啊。刘昊然作为当红明星选在这种时候结婚不是自讨苦吃吗，娱乐圈还找得出这么小就结婚的男明星吗。

……

两人其实对于这些没放在心上，毕竟粉丝分析的也没错，他们的婚姻，于此于彼，确实是场交易。

他们都有各自的事业，每每奔波在全国各地，出席业内的晚会、典礼，要不就是泡在剧组，为自己创造更好的作品。两人如若有共同的空窗期，也不会待在一起，只会和各自的朋友出游，也就有了粉丝口中的绯闻男友一说。

02

近来，有瓜主爆料，有对表面夫妻打算离婚。

评论底下炸成了一片。

-肯定是lhr和zyl啊  
-他们真的不能在表面了  
-营销的厉害，很多人信以为真  
-我磕到假的了  
-不会吧，两个人明明很恩爱啊  
-我真的不相信爱情了  
-夫妻？l和z不是夫夫吗  
-woc,今天大瓜  
-出轨还是家暴？  
-A方还是O方的责任？  
-散了散了，某区编的料也值得这么多人涛  
-不是编的，是真的  
-假笑夫妻  
-每次出席活动都是逢场作戏吧  
-亏得那么多小姑娘被骗的团团转  
-啧  
-你们钻人家床底下了知道的这么清楚  
-转发过五百可以告了  
-@zylgzs  
-已截图发给工作室  
-粉别理了直接反黑吧  
-人家也没指名道姓啊  
-底下怎么这么多吃瓜的替人对号入座  
-不要太明显  
-现在造谣随口就来的吗  
-散了散了，我和zyl才是真的  
-讲道理，他们结婚的时候我就觉得双输  
-zyl一把好牌打得稀巴烂  
-结了婚的O还有什么吸引力  
-正式官宣离婚了我要放烟花  
-抽奖的时候记得叫我  
-嗑瓜子看戏

03

刘昊然和朱一龙确实打算离婚。

朱一龙暂时没想过会孕育后代，他觉得这个消息有一种不真实感，自分化以来，身边的朋友要么是A要么是B，只有自己，成了一个男性Omega，他一度抗拒自己的第二性别，每月总会忘记按时打抑制剂，突如其来的热潮给了他的个人生活很大的影响。

朱一龙十分敬业，对于演艺事业相当热忱，Omega的身份像是他职业生涯中最大的阻碍，为了解决随着年龄的增长越来越难以控制的发情期，他找了一个思想观念志同道合的小丈夫，他们聊天的话题总是很合拍，婚姻观念也惊人的一致，他思忖了几刻，对于娱乐圈其他表面夫妻的传言有所耳闻，试探性地像刘昊然提出了这样的想法，对方几乎是立马答应，他们成为了互相解决发情期问题之外，除了正式场合没有任何交集的夫妻。

现在，一个突发情况打破了这种平衡，朱一龙对后代没有做过任何的打算，不知道什么时候开始，他有了一点反胃的反应，渐渐吃不下东西，吃多少吐多少，他去保密性良好的私人医院挂了肠胃科，医生对他近来的饮食做了简单的判断，推荐他去了妇产科。

朱一龙听取这个意见时大脑一片混沌，妇产科，他开始怀疑自己是不是有了身孕，这是一件意料之外再之外的事情，他一时之间不敢独自去妇产科做检查，心里知道万一走漏了风声怕是又要掀起轩然大波，他尽量将自己的私生活远离大众。

朱一龙近期是空窗期，在家里接了不少剧本，为拍下一部剧做打算，如今有了这种可能性只能休息一阵子，刘昊然呢？最近有新电影筹备上映，忙得脚不沾地，除去上一次发情期，他们已经有一阵没见过面了。

上一次发情期。

朱一龙回忆起来，那天他又一次大意了，发情期到的时候自己还在参加活动，急得没办法了就近找了一家酒店给刘昊然打电话。刘昊然到的时候他整个人蒸腾着软在对方怀里，时间原因没办法做措施，腿间滑腻的连润滑都不需要，套子是实在没时间准备了，就直冲冲地让他进来。

事发突然，对方反而很激动，压着失控地顶弄，甚至还挤进了不曾拓展过的生殖腔。朱一龙想起当时的场面不禁面红耳赤了起来。他和我，其实只是肉体交易吧。只有在床上的时候心才贴的最近，每次做完都没有过事后的温存。

一想到这里，他抚上自己暂且平坦的腹部，刘昊然会接受这个孩子吗？结婚到现在，他对我有过感情吗？他不想让自己的孩子在没有父爱的家庭长大。朱一龙掏出手机，打通了刘昊然的私人电话，电话响了几声才接通，对方仿佛在参加什么庆典。

“喂？我在路演，有事么？”

“嗯……我有事想和你说，什么时候有空回来一趟。”

“我最近太忙了，还要准备电影的首映，我和经纪人说一声，让他帮我空个时间好么。”

“我可能……嗯，好，我等你回来。”

朱一龙顿了一下，觉得自己也是怀疑，消息还不确定，不敢直接和对方说明。

“你这个月发情期是不是快到了，记得点时间，别像上次那样。”

刘昊然的语气里带了点玩味，朱一龙心里一惊，坐在餐桌前瑟缩了一下，嗯了一句就挂断了电话。

“冠英，能不能帮我去做个检查，一定要保密，谢谢你。”

他联系了自己一直以来可靠可信的朋友。

04

化验结果出得很快，朱一龙难得亲自做了一桌子菜等刘昊然回家，没想到打开家门见到的是彭冠英，一个没开封过的文件袋递到他手里。

结果是肯定的。

朱一龙看到化验单之后呼吸微微地有点抖，冬天即便开了暖气他也觉得有股莫名的寒气。他反应有点迟钝，在被彭冠英喊了好几声名字之后才发现自己在无声地落泪。脑子里想的都是以后该怎么办，自己不应该高兴吗？

“你打算怎么办？”对方看着他表情不对劲，试探性地问。

“我……我不知道他会是什么态度。”

刘昊然会让他去做掉吗，会影响自己的事业吗，养育一个孩子负担实在太重，他做好心理准备了吗，自己要怎么和他说这件事情，他是不是快回家了……

刘昊然确实回家了，他在家门口看到了一辆陌生的车，自己得到Omega和一个一直以来的绯闻男友坐在餐桌前，朱一龙的情绪好像不太对，桌子上摆满了菜，仿佛他们才是一家人。

刘昊然第一次见朱一龙的时候就芳心暗许了，在爱人面前总是带了点不自信，在得知对方的婚姻观之后立马反应过来，顺着对方的想法为自己争取，没想到他喜欢的人这么好骗，真以为自己也只想找个解决生理问题的Omega协议婚姻，他喜不自胜地一口答应了结婚，心里却暗喜，可以不费吹灰之力就抱得美人归。

结婚之后不如他想的那样，朱一龙对他真的只有在发情期才有见面的打算，想增近一些感情，却因为两人都是娱乐圈的忙人而互相错过了许多，他和朱一龙共处的时间远不如朱一龙一直以来的朋友，甚至和自己没有过私人的旅行，他对这种状态不满不是一天两天了，朱一龙前不久打电话给自己，就是想谈这个吗？

他不再需要自己了，是吗？自己会放手吗？

他和自己结婚这么久了，对自己其实是没感情的吧。

05

“你们在做什么？”

朱一龙不知道刘昊然是什么时候到的家，被打断思绪之后心脏猛烈地跳动起来，下意识就把文件夹藏在了背后。

“没什么，冠英来我们家做客。”

“一个有夫之妇往家里领别的alpha可不是什么明智的做法，你说呢？”

“刘昊然，你知不知道他……”

“你先回去吧，我自己的事情自己解决。”

朱一龙第一时间打断了他脱口而出的话，彭冠英看了他一眼，留了句照顾好自己。

“你有什么事情要解决？向我介绍新欢还是旧爱？”

“你什么时候开始说话变得这么难听了？”

“我推了多少通告回来不是为了看到你和别人在我们家里谈情说爱的。”

“他只是，只是有些资料要给我。”

“什么资料？”

朱一龙深呼吸了一口气，看到对方这种态度，决定不告诉刘昊然自己有了身孕。

“没什么，不劳您费心，先吃饭吧。”

刘昊然哪里还吃得下什么饭，只想宣告自己该死的自主权，他和朱一龙有一阵没见面了，想他想得紧，不知道为什么脱口而出这些伤人的话，上前了两步就开始脱他的居家服。

“别这样，我今天不想做。”

朱一龙以前放得很开，毕竟结婚这么久了，该做的都做了，他从一开始的谐音婚姻，到现在，这么能继续骗自己对刘昊然没感觉呢，他们是对彼此了解的最多的两个人，现在却忌惮这种事会不会对身体有什么影响。

刘昊然在这种事情上很少被拒接过，脸当时就冷了下来。连表面关系都不想维持了吗？他还是自己的法定妻子。

刘昊然不顾反抗，直接把对方从宽松的居家服里剥出来，一把抱起去了卧室。

Omega本就受到信息素的压制，再加上双方标记已久，第一时间就失去了反抗的能力。朱一龙越是不愿意，刘昊然越是被激起征服欲，不停地啃拭对方的腺体。朱一龙被信息素刺激  
得直抖，被迫吃进去的时候整个人又是刺激又是害怕，不停地劝对方轻点。

刘昊然受够了对方这种磨磨唧唧的，一感受到熟悉的紧致就忍不住大操大干，被紧紧包裹住的舒爽让他不断挺动，房间里响起了黏糊的水声，自己本来就年轻，力道和速度都超乎常人。

原本朱一龙在做这事的时候说什么刘昊然多少都会顾及一些，但这次对方仿佛置若罔闻，自顾自地往死里操他，他受不了这个，急的没办法用手去推胶合的地方，另一只手无力地护住腹部，生怕有什么闪失。

后入的姿势实在进得太深，他不知道哪里使出来的力气，趁对方正在兴头上一把推开，自己往前爬了一段，缩在床脚直抖，刘昊然被打断之后危险地看了他一眼。

“我用嘴，好不好？”他害怕伤到肚子里的那块肉，不得已试探地问道。

刘昊然不说话，把他往自己身下拖，把东西直接往他嘴里塞，滚烫咸腥。

06

那晚他们做的实在是疯狂，朱一龙莫名抗拒的态度让刘昊然很不爽，到最后不顾喊叫求饶硬是挤进生殖腔成结，像是把他操怀孕了就能永远属于自己了。朱一龙缩在身下直抖，双眼失神地看着地上，嘴里还留着自己的东西，身上到处都是自己留下的印子，整个人都像是被玩坏了，刘昊然发泄完之后看着他的样子，仿佛是块破败的脏布，他心里有了些许的不安，直到不安的感觉被放大，才不愿面对似的订好了红眼航班赶去下一个宣传活动。

这种活动真得非出席不可吗，只是为了逃避而找的借口。

第二天朱一龙做了什么呢，他醒来之后放了一池子热水，把自己浸在其中好好清理，拖着酸胀的身体吃了点昨晚一动未动的冷菜，还是避免不了地吐光。

他心里揣度了好一阵这段协议性质的、不合常理的婚姻关系，好像对刘昊然死了心。

以后有你就够了。他缩了缩身子有点后怕似的抚着肚子。

朱一龙坐在沙发上好像是想明白了什么，摆好相机拍了一组照片。

07

“你是不是早就打算好了，我不会和你离婚的，随便你，爱怎么炒怎么炒，网上曝光也好，你做不出来这种事情，这是两败俱伤你心里不明白吗？呵，你就是这么看我的，你是不是厌倦这种关系了，想把我一脚踢开？”

刘昊然看着朱一龙摆在桌子上离婚协议，语气很硬，心里却又怕又懊悔，朱一龙一言不发地看着他，拿出了上次事后拍下的一组照片，触目惊心。刘昊然心里清楚这种照片被曝光之后会有怎样的轩然大波。

“你不愿意吗？我会联系律师以家暴的名义强制离婚。”

他语气没有任何感情，仿佛是在问他今晚在不在家吃饭。

刘昊然签下字的时候，绝望地想起上一次朱一龙摆在他面前的是一桌子的饭菜。

08

朱一龙已经尽量避免事情曝光了，但是他没想到在国外也被人拍到自己腹部略微隆起的照片，自离婚之后他就找了一个医疗条件好，人又少又清净的国家待产，他推了所有的工作，之前拍戏赚到的钱和离婚后分到的财产足够他安静地一个人带着孩子生活，在一个合适的时候他会宣布自己息影，然后躲到没人找得到的地方重新开始，那时候娱乐圈就会把他忘记。

他把事情想得太简单了，一组模糊的照片，捕风捉影的通稿，在内娱掀起了惊涛骇浪，一时之间他和刘昊然的婚姻关系又被炒得沸沸扬扬。

刘昊然气得跳脚，他没想到自己作为孩子父亲几乎是最后一个知道这件事的人。

离婚之后做了简单的财产分割，他们就断了所有的联系方式，没有再有过往来，朱一龙仿佛消失了一样，没人知道他跑去哪里了，刘昊然乱了手脚，亲自跑去朱一龙父母家里登门拜访，请求对方的原谅，告诉自己朱一龙动向和身体情况。

他顾不得自己接下来的工作安排，急匆匆订了航班直飞欧洲，确定了位置在按响门铃之前还是紧张到不可思议，他在门口组织自己见面时的措辞，一回头看到朱一龙在不远处的路口目瞪口呆地看着他。

“你舍不得孩子是吗？”朱一龙委屈地带着哭腔低着头开口。

“我舍不得你。”

09

他们双双坐在妇产科医生面前的时候，医生看了几眼化验单，又看了几眼朱一龙，觉得没什么大毛病，倒是这个Omega无精打采的，完全没有将为人父的喜悦，他让朱一龙先去外面坐一会，有话单独和alpha说。

“他身体很正常，但我看他的反应，是产前抑郁症的症状。”

“常见的现场，Omega和alpha分开太久会对你产生极大地不信任，抵抗、逃避是普遍的现象。”

“不需要药物治疗，要心理疏导，信息素的补充、标记的加深也很重要。”

“可以考虑养点小型的宠物，现在胎像稳定，可以考虑适当的房事，不过要适度。”

刘昊然心里愧疚极了，回去的路上一直小心地搂着，生怕磕了碰了。

“和我回国好不好？”

沉默地摇头。

“那我留在这里陪你。”

还是沉默地摇头。

“不想看见我了吗？”

“你有事情要忙，我有关注你的动态。”

“哪有你最重要，你最重要，以前是我对不起你，你打算怎么处罚我？”他赖皮地笑。

10

到晚上的时候刘昊然真的受到了处罚，因为担心朱一龙的身体总是不敢尽兴，怀里的宝贝刚开始还有了些许阴影，看到他有点躲闪的神情时刘昊然觉得自己真是个混蛋，还是轻声地哄了好久，自己忍了好几个月，耐着性子随着他的节奏很慢地律动，朱一龙也是几个月不曾有过生理上的疏解，舒服得直哼哼，身体软的不像话，自己摸着前面不一会接泄了，可后头还在动，任性地把刘昊然拉开，坦言说不要了，不舒服，蹦跶着下床去洗澡，刘昊然又是担心他的步子，又无处释放，一柱擎天地跟着进了浴室，护住朱一龙的身体在腿间蹭了好一阵才欲求不满地弄出来。

“混蛋。”

“小混蛋。”


End file.
